


Самый верный квартермейстер

by redhead_summer



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhead_summer/pseuds/redhead_summer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кью все так же невозмутимо стучит по клавишам ноутбука, тестирует системы защиты МИ-6, взламывает коды безопасности других организаций и пишет отчеты, только чай в его чашке все чаще остается остывшим, да все заметней темные круги под глазами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самый верный квартермейстер

**Author's Note:**

> Перед прочтением представить, что Бонд и Кью работали вместе еще до событий Скайфола. (потому что у меня проблемы с таймлайнами и временными пространствами)

Пока Бонд изображает из себя умершего на пляжах Индии, залечивая боевые травмы горячей местной красоткой, Кью познает всю силу своего терпения и выдержки. Он все так же невозмутимо стучит по клавишам ноутбука, тестирует системы защиты МИ-6, взламывает коды безопасности других организаций и пишет отчеты, только чай в его чашке все чаще остается остывшим, да все заметней темные круги под глазами.  
В управлении разведки уже не говорят про Бонда - слишком много других, более важных дел, требующих срочного решения, лишь Мэннипенни, столкнувшись с ним в коридоре, неловко отводит взгляд. Кью молча проходит мимо.  
Иногда Кью заходит в любимый бар Бонда, где тот неоднократно коротал вечера после заданий, пополняя кассу заведения приличной суммой. Местный бармен узнает его и без слов наливает "как всегда".  
\- Что-то не видно вашего приятеля в последнее время, - замечает он, пододвигая Кью стакан.  
\- Работа, - туманно отвечает тот и делает глоток обжигающего виски.  
Кью терпеть не может виски. Он вообще не любит крепкий алкоголь в отличие от Бонда, ему кажется, что он пьет какое-то мерзкое лекарство. Но сейчас травянистый вкус напитка притупляется ноющей болью в груди. Глоток за глотком Кью осушает стакан и слышит в голове насмешливый голос 007:  
\- Ты похож на Хатико, Кью, - смеется он. - Самый верный квартермейстер Хатико. Может быть, тебе сменить позывной, а?  
Кью поджимает губы, уставившись на дно пустого стакана.

 

Когда в новостях показывают взорванное здание МИ-6, Бонд, кажется, впервые за всю жизнь чувствует, как внутри все холодеет и сжимается в тугой узел. Он вылетает в Лондон первым же рейсом.  
Сквозь усталость, тяжелым камнем лежащую на М, Бонд все же различает удивление и даже облегчение, когда она видит его в своей квартире.  
\- Я уже написала некролог, мистер Бонд, - привычным тоном говорит она, снимая туфли на каблуке.  
Бонд смотрит на нее сверху вниз, едва заметно улыбаясь.  
\- Надо будет прочитать на досуге, - говорит он. - Сколько человек пострадало?  
\- А вы не смотрели новости, Джеймс?  
\- В новостях не говорили, сколько человек конкретно из нашего отдела пострадало.  
М несколько секунд смотрит на Бонда, как будто заново изучая его осунувшееся лицо, потом коротко бросает "Достаточно", и выходит из комнаты.  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с моим квартермейстером, - доносится ей вслед.  
Стоя у окна, Бонд отсчитывает мучительные секунды до того момента, как М возвращается в комнату. Он вглядывается в ее лицо, но, как всегда, оно абсолютно бесстрастно и не читаемо, словно восковая маска.  
\- Завтра за вами заедет машина. Вас отвезут во временный штаб МИ-6. Я познакомлю вас с вашим новым квартермейстером, мистер Бонд.  
\- Где Кью? - Бонд делает резкий шаг навстречу и едва заметно морщится от боли, чуть дергая правым плечом.  
М качает головой.  
\- Отдохните, Джеймс. Вам предстоит заново пройти тесты на профпригодность.

 

\- Долго же вас не было, - замечает бармен, когда Бонд усаживается за стойку бара. - Как всегда?  
Джеймс едва заметно кивает, уставившись куда-то сквозь стеллаж с бутылками дорогого алкоголя. Почти наугад протягивает руку, забирая у бармена стакан с виски, делает глоток, попутно отмечая, что напиток отдает каким-то травянистым вкусом.  
\- Слышали про этот ужасный взрыв? Кошмар! - бармен продолжает что-то болтать о неспособности правительства защитить даже себя, не говоря уже о простых гражданах, но Бонд погружен в свои мысли.  
\- Вашего друга тоже что-то не видно в последнее время.  
Джеймс выныривает из своих мыслей.  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, ваш приятель, в очках, кудрявый такой, - поясняет бармен, - постоянно приходил, когда вас не было. Давно не появлялся. Тоже работа?  
\- Работа, - рассеянно кивает в ответ Бонд и цедит сквозь зубы. - Хатико, черт тебя дери.


End file.
